Pilot (Rebirth)
Pilot 'is the premiere episode of The Walking Dead: Rebirth. It was written by AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''After Rick Grimes wakes up from his coma, he finds the world in a state of ruin. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Rick driving into Atlanta. He begins to talk into the radio and then talks into a walkie talkie asking if a man called Morgan is there. He looks into Atlanta as the opening begins. Rick and Shane are seen in a police car. They're talking about life in general before Rick begins to say how he and Lori are arguing more and more. Shane looks at Rick with sympathy before a report comes in. Rick and Shane then speed off. We cut to Lori standing outside of school waiting for Carl. A woman comes up and asks how she is and Lori smiles at the woman. The woman asks how Carl is doing and Lori replies saying that he's fine. Lore then asks how Duane is doing and asks if the next grade is serving him well. Jenny, the woman, nods and says Duane is learning and keeping up with the other kids, although the workload has grown immensly. Rick and Shane pull up next to another police car where two men are placing spikes in the road to stop a criminal's vehicle. Officer Lambert runs over and tells Rick and Shane that there's been a car chase going on for a few hours and that they believe that they've pinpointed the car's next movements. The policemen begin to aim their guns down the road and Rick tells Leon to take his safety off. Leon groans and abliges, asking Rick why he's always so uptight. Rick scowls however. Later on Jenny and Lori are outside of school with a woman named Paula talking about their home lives. Jenny keeps going on about how her and Morgan's 20th wedding anniversary is coming up and how she has a little surprise for him. Paula asks her what it is and Jenny takes a small picture out of her bag, it's shown to be a dog. Lori the says that she wishes her and Rick would get on more and that she said some hurtful things to him earlier that day. Before she can elaborate the school bell rings and kids begin to flood out of the school. Paula leaves to find her child and Jenny walks over to Duane. Lori is about to go and find Carl but stops as Leon calls her. Shane walks over to her and says that Rick had been shot and is currently in a coma. Lori's eyes become tearful and she turns around to see Carl, who had heard what Shane said. Carl runs into his mother's arms and they sob into eachother. We cut to Rick in a hospital bed. He blinks slowly and seems to wake up. He gasps for air and falls out of his hospital bed, calling for the nurse. He leaves his hospital room and finds the corridors destroyed with bodies laying all around. He stumbles out of the hospital to see the town dessamated. Rick stumbles through the neighborhood but is hit in the face by a shovel. A small boy then calls for his father, Morgan. Later on Rick wakes up. He looks out the window and notices that it's night. Morgan is sitting over his bed. Morgan asks Rick if he was bitten and Rick says that he'd been in a coma. Rick thens asks Morgan what happened and Morgan tells Rick everything. Suddenly Morgan's son, Duane comes running in saying the she's arrived. Rick and Morgan get up and look out the window to see a zombified woman outside. Rick asks who she is and Morgan says that she's his wife, Jenny who was bitten and turned. Rick looks at Morgan and says how he's worried for his family as well. Duane calls over and asks how Rick knows his family is alive. Rick says that the car is gone along with a picture in one of the windows. Morgan nods and looks back out of the window. The next morning Rick, Morgan and Duane enter the police station and get some gear. Duane asks for a gun which Morgan gives him, but tells him to only use it if needed. Rick asks Morgan if he wants to come with him to Atlanta, however Morgan declines Rick's offer saying that there's something he needs to do. Rick nods and gives him a walkie talkie to use as communication. We return to Rick on the highway and he continues to talk into the walkie talkie and radio. At a small camp outside of Atlanta a small radio comes to life. One survivor calls over to a man called Dale who is standing on top of an RV. A girl, Amy, runs over and begins trying to talk with whoever is on the other end of the radio. Shane, who is revealed to be alive jogs over and asks Amy what's going on. Amy sighs and says that the connection was lost. One man, Jim asks Amy if he can have a look at the radio and Amy leaves him with it. Lori and Carl look over from a distance. Mandy, another survivor asks Shane if he can pinpoint the location of the caller and Shane says that he can't. Amy asks Mandy why she's cooking so early and Mandy laughs saying that the others will be back soon with food. Amy rolls her eyes and walks away. Rick is seen driving through Atlanta and finds a bunch of cars blocking the way, he gets out of his car and begins walking. He turns the corner and freezes seeing a large herd of walkers. He gasps and runs off, the walkers begin to chase him and gain on him but Rick sees a tank. He climbs inside and breathes heavily. He begins to sob until a voice comes in through a small radio. The voice says how stupid he is and Rick looks shocked at the machine. Deaths * Jenny Jones (Alive, Confirmed Fate, Off Screen) Other Cast '''Co-Starring * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones * Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset Uncredited * Orlando Vargas as "Atlanta Camp Survivor" * Kelley Davis as Paula Trivia * First appearance of Rick Grimes * First appearance of Morgan Jones * First appearance of Lori Grimes * First appearance of Carl Grimes * First appearance of Shane Walsh * First appearance of Jim * First appearance of Dale Horvath * First appearance of Amy * First appearance of Mandy * First (and Last) appearance of Lambert Kendal * First (and Last) appearance of Leon Basset * First (and Last) appearance of Jenny Jones * First (and Last) appearance of Paula * Originally Melissa Cowan recorded scenes for the episode, however they were cut.